


bury your love in the stardust.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NulisRandom2017, Poetic, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Cintamu terkubur dan mati suri.





	bury your love in the stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : captain america belongs to marvel, the title belongs to jaymest young, and i gain no profit from writing this.
> 
>  **a/n:** ketika kepalamu punya terlalu banyak plotbunny dan galau semua. orz.

Pertama kali kau mengubur cintamu adalah saat kau menyaksikan bagaimana dia jatuh ke jurang.

Sebagaimana runtuhnya salju-salju di tebing jurang, cintamu runtuh saat itu juga. Dulu, cintamu tumbuh dalam diam seperti sulur-sulur anggur yang merambati tiang, perlahan tetapi pasti, tipis tetapi nyata. Ketika menyaksikannya jatuh, cintamu kehilangan tiang rambat. Amblas ditarik gravitasi. Pasrah menunggu mati.

Mati.

Kau takut sekali cintamu mati.

(tapi daya apa yang dapat kau lakukan? toh kau tak dapat menghidupkan permatamu lagi.)

Cintamu terkubur di antara debu-debu. Puing-puingnya berserakan dan melukai telapak kakimu. Terlalu banyak untuk kau tutup seluruhnya. Kau mencari lebih banyak debu untuk menutupnya—menguburnya dalam ketenangan.

Kau enggan. Tapi pilihan yang kau punya hanya mengikhlaskan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tetapi cinta itu bangkit dari kuburnya ketika kau melihatnya kembali.

Demi Tuhan, ini sudah abad 21! Kau sudah terkurung di dalam es selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, ketika kau kembali, kau tak ubahnya makhluk bumi yang tersesat di peradaban sebuah planet di galaksi lain. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari masa lalumu selain nama-nama di buku sejarah, batu-batu nisan dimakan usia, juga sosok-sosok yang tua renta menunggu malaikat maut singgah. Kota kelahiranmu bukan lagi rumah. Medan perang sudah berubah wujudnya. Kewajibanmu bukan lagi untuk Amerika tersayang, melainkan untuk dunia yang memasuki era global.

Dan kau melihatnya kembali. Dia, yang kau sangka telah mati, berdiri tegak dan menjadi musuh yang lupa jati diri. Kau mengejarnya hingga ujung dunia. Kau berusaha menggapainya. Ketika uluran tanganmu berhasil mencengkeram punggungnya, kau melakukan apapun agar tak membuatnya terlepas.

Seperti membelanya saat seluruh dunia menentang.

Seperti bertarung untuknya sekalipun kau harus membuang semuanya.

Cintamu mati suri dan kau tahu, kau salah satu dari segelintir orang yang beruntung. Masih ada keping yang tersisa dari masa lalummu, keping itu penuh baret dan cacat. Tapi keping masa lalu tetaplah keping masa lalu. Keping masa lalu yang kau dapatkan adalah cintamu yang dulu terkubur.

Dan kau tidak akan membiarkannya terenggut.

 

 

 

 

 

Menunggu itu menyakitkan, terutama menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Dia kembali dilingkupi beku, demi kebaikan orang banyak, ia beralasan, dan kau mau tak mau mengiyakan.

Dia akan kembali.

Dan kau menjaga cintamu agar tak terkubur lagi. Karena, hei, cinta itu memang gila, bukan?

* * *

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> #np exo - baby don't cry


End file.
